Radio frequency identification systems are used to track inventory, equipment and living things. If the radio frequency identification tag is low cost it can be attached to all products in a store to replace the bar code scanning system. Current bar code scanner technology requires a customer to wait, often in line, while their packages are scanned by a bar code scanning system. It is simpler for vendors and consumers to use a radio frequency identification system, in which a consumer will carry groceries out of a store without going through a check out process. A charge for the purchased items will be applied to the consumer's credit card when they walked out the store door past a radio frequency identification reader and the store inventory will be modified to reflect the purchases. Currently, the cost of radio frequency identification tags is too high to be cost effective to apply one to all products in a grocery store. The prior art utilizes a silicon memory chip in the radio frequency identification tag circuit along with other radio frequency front-end devices.
It is desirable to have a low cost radio frequency identification tag to be used in a passive radio frequency identification system.